


Routine

by therealagent



Series: Gabriel Reyes Had a Family [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Gabriel Reyes, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Reyes had a family so I wrote them, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealagent/pseuds/therealagent
Summary: Mornings are he worst part of Gabriel's day. They mean he has to leave his family, but sometimes he gets to take a little piece with him.





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my erratic update schedule. It won't be getting better, I just started my senior year of college.  
If you remember my tags from the first fic, things are going to take a depressing turn, but not yet. This is fluff and happiness.

Mornings were the hardest part of Gabriel’s day. They trumped paperwork, dealing with whatever the hell McCree was into now, and even mission reports. All of those things were monotonous and frustrating yes, but nothing was as frustrating as what he had to deal with when he first woke nearly every morning. There were no external windows in his bedroom, so the only thing to wake him was the incessant beeping of his alarm clock. Every morning, without fail, he’s miss it button the first time, and slam down again with a force that was one day going to break the poor thing. 

“How did we raise morning people?” A tired voice next to him asked. His wife, Stephanie pushed her curly blonde hair from her face to look over at her husband. She was referencing the sounds of the TV from the main living area, proof that at least one of their children was up and around. 

“They’ll grow out of it.” Gabriel assured her sitting up and stretching until his back let out a satisfying crack. “I’m going to get a shower, hopefully we don’t have any incidents before that.” He said, dropping his feet onto the floor and going to their attached bathroom to shower. 

Jack could poke at Gabriel all he wanted about shaving his head out of fear of being bald, but having just stubble up there made showing quick. He also wasn’t afraid of going bald, he was tired of getting it trimmed up constantly when Steph could just take an electric razor to it every other week. He stepped out of their bedroom suite in a pair of sweatpants barely five minutes later, going directly to the living area. 

By the time he arrived Stephanie was up and cutting up apples for their two youngest, as Joseph sat at the table eating cereal. The two children in question were currently in front of the TV, ignoring whatever they had been watching in favor of wrestling. Raphael, being older and bigger, currently had little Fia pinned down as she struggled to bend her neck to bite his hand. 

“Okay, okay, fight is over, Raph is the winner.” Gabriel declared, picking the seven year old up by his middle to get him off of Fia. “And Fee, you know biting is a cheap tactic in a fight.” 

“But if I win I win.” She pouted, sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest. Still holding her huffy position Gabriel picked her up next, holding her at arm's length. 

“If you win well, people will look up to you.” He added shifting her to sit on his hip as he turned to go back to the kitchen and get his own food. 

“Thought we weren’t supposed to need to fight.” Joseph said between bites, pushing Raph’s chair out with his foot so he could climb up and join everyone. 

“We hope you won’t need to fight.” Stephanie corrected, setting cut up apples and some peanut butter in front of Raph and an empty booster seat Fia would soon occupy. 

“We hope the world can be at peace at some point.” Gabriel added, grabbing himself a much larger bowl of cereal and pouring milk on it before sitting down, careful to put Fia in her spot first. “Kinda why you guys live on base with me.” 

“Papa has an important job.” Raph chimed in, swinging his legs as he munched on the apple. 

“Yes he does, and I couldn’t be more proud of him.” Stephanie smiled over the table at her husband, as their family fell into a comfortable silence. 

Twenty minutes later Gabriel was walking out of his room, fully dressed and ready to leave for his day. He checked his phone for important messages, and replied to a message from Jack. “Alright, I’ll see all of you tonight, be good for the tutors, don’t make them think Fareeha is the best command kid.” He warned. 

Fia came flying down the hallway, wearing a tiny pair of pink leggings and a black shirt dress. “Can I go with you Papa?” She asked, clinging to his leg, seemingly unphased by the armored boots he was wearing. “I’ll be real good and real quiet.” 

Gabriel sighed, leaning down to pick Fia up. “Baby girl, you know I have a lot to do, and you have lessons.” He reminded, frowning as she began to give her best begging eyes. It was times like this that Gabriel was almost offended she had his eyes. 

“Not ‘till 11.” She muttered, batting her eyes at him so he would let her go with him. 

“Steph?” Gabriel called back into their room. 

“I can have Joe pick her up to go to her lesson!” She replied, sticking her head out of the room. 

“Thanks.” He said sarcastically. He thought he’d get some support from her in keeping Fia in their living quarters. “Ah, what the heck? You can tag along, but I have a meeting with the boss of the whole base you have to sit outside really nicely for, okay?” 

“Jack!” Fia yelled excitedly. “I get to see Jack!” 

The outside portion of the Gibraltar Watchpoint was always occupied by at least a few agents, even at night. But now, as everyone started their day shifts, it was busier than usual. Agents swarmed around, stopping to salute Gabriel, and give little waves to Fia, who was holding onto his left hand. Seeing Gabriel with one of his children was a common sight anywhere he was stationed for a long period of time. It was also decently common to see Jack toting one of the three around with him, playing his role of adopted uncle as well as if they were blood. 

Once they arrived at Jack’s office Gabriel let Fia’s hand drop. “Alright baby, sit in one of these chairs really quietly, okay? We’ll go to my office after I leave.” He explained, moving to help her up. 

As he did this, Jesse McCree rounded the corner, muttering under his breath about Overwatch agents. “Oh, Commander Reyes.” He stopped giving him a salute. “And the littlest Reyes.” He nodded to Fia, who gave an excited wave. 

“McCree.” Gabriel greeted, nodding to him. “I’m about to have a meeting with the Strike Commander, so try not to mutter about Overwatch agents when I’m not around to get you out of trouble, got it?” 

“Sir yes sir.” Jesse agreed, though it was obvious he hadn’t wanted to be caught. “What’s little missy doin while you’re in the meeting?” 

“Sitting very quietly.” Fia chimed in, sitting on her hands. 

“No offense Commander, but little bit ain’t the quietest child alive.” Jesse pointed out. “I could take her with me. Not like she’s a baby or something.” 

“She is my baby, McCree.” Gabriel glared, but forced himself to back down. Jesse had proven himself a lot in the last five years, since he was captured and recruited. “Fine. But don’t you dare take her to the firing range. She isn’t even picking a gun up until she’s eleven.” He warned. 

Fia hopped down from the chair and went over to Jesse, who picked her up and settled her onto his shoulders. “Safest spot on the whole Watchpoint.” He assured, holding her legs for stability. “I promise she won’t even see a gun.” 

“Bye Papa.” Fia waved, smiling widely at Gabriel. 

“Bye sweetie. Be a good girl, okay? And tell me if McCree does anything stupid.” Gabriel added before giving her a smile and turning to go into Jack office. 

From on top of Jesse’s shoulders, Fia could see everything and everyone around her, but she kept looking down. “How could just the back of your hair is short?” She asked, giving the short hair a light tug. 

“Careful up there, I don’t wanna lose anymore.” Jesse chuckled. “It’s shorter cause your daddy makes me cut it like that. More in regulation, he says.” 

“My brother has longer hair.” Fia said, confused by the idea that her Papa made Jesse cut his hair. 

“I’ll be sure to bring that up next time he tells me to get a cut.” Jesse laughed, taking Fia into one of their main training rooms. Multiple agents were working out and sparring, most watching him walk by out of the corner of their eyes, obviously looking at Fia. There was a certain feeling attacked to a kid you would be killed for making cry, even by accident. 

“Ain’t you supposed to be in a lesson?” Jesse asked as he spotted Fareeha by some sparring mats, observing the match going on. 

“Isn’t she?” Fareeha asked, pointing at Fia on his shoulders. 

Jesse let Fia down to sit on the bench and started to get ready to join the next match with the winner. “Hey, Gabriel was walkin around with her, ask him.” He shrugged. 

“Reeha!” Fia said as she wrapped her arms around the teen. Fareeha hugged her back, pulling the little girl into her lap after they parted. 

“Hello, Fee.” She greeted, smoothing down her thick curly hair so it didn’t get in her face. “Are you ready to watch Jesse make a fool out of himself?” 

“He’s gonna win.” Fia said happily. 

“See? That’s the kind of positivity I really need behind me.” Jesse pointed at Fia, moving over to give her a high five. “She believes in me.” 

All he received in response was a good-natured eye roll from Fareeha, who busied herself with braiding back Fia’s hair, with some difficulty. “It’s so curly.” She muttered. “I can’t get a clean braid.” 

A few minutes later Jesse was in the ring with the winner, an agent of Overwatch who regularly told people he was going to be chosen for the next Strike Team mission, and by Strike Commander Morrison himself, no less. This brag proved to have little substance when Jesse put him down on his ass in less than three minutes. “Come back after some lessons.” He said, offering a hand to the loser to help him up. 

“I’ll show you lessons.” The agent grumbled, storming off toward the locker rooms, a few others around them snickering as he slammed the door behind himself. 

The entire room stood at attention as the door opened, and Gabriel walked in. The only acceptations were Fareeha and Fia, who kept their seated position on the bench. 

“Don’t I get some respect here?” He asked the two once the others had all gone back to their activities. 

“Hi Papa.” Fia said, getting down and giving him a hug. 

“Hello, Uncle Gabriel.” Fareeha added, smiling at him. 

“Apparently not. Thank you for the braid, I think she managed to avoid Steph taming the mane this morning.” Gabriel said, seeing the new hairstyle. 

“It looks like it. Her hair is impossible with deal with, with all those curls.” Fareeha groaned. 

“It can be. Your mother wants you at her office, by the way.” Gabriel added, pointing at her and raising his eyebrows to get the point across better. 

“Those shooting lessons never happened.” Fareeha said, pointing at both Gabriel and Jesse. “That’s the story we’re all sticking to.” 

“Yeah yeah, go see Ana.” Gabriel waved a hand to dismiss it before turning around to lead Fia out. 

“Bye Reeha! Bye Jesse!” Fia chimed as she turned around to wave at them awkwardly. “Where are we going, Papa?” She asked, looking back to him. 

“My office. You’re going to sit and read until Joe comes to get you, okay?” He asked, nodding to some agents as they left the building entirely. 

Gabriel’s office wasn’t far away, luckily, so he didn’t have to pick her up as she began to lag behind him. Inside he let he grab a few books he kept stashed in there for when one of the kids decided to tag along with him. She flopped down on the couch across from his desk, opening it to look at the pictures. “Got the first page down yet?” He asked, sitting in his chair. 

“I like to visit the pier in LA.” Fia read from the book, her words coming out much more slowly than her usual talking speed. 

“Good girl, you’re learning a lot. Now work on the second while you wait for Joe.” Gabriel directed, getting a determined nod in return. He paused from his work for a moment to watch Fia stare at the page, sounding every letter out slowly. He had to smile at the action. His baby girl was too adorable. 

Joe arrived about twenty minutes later, carrying a black glass water bottle with him. “Hey Papa, hey Fee.” He greeted, stepping forward and setting the bottle on the desk. “Mom says you forgot this, again.” 

“Of course she did.” Gabriel stated, unscrewing the lid and taking a drink. “Thanks for bringing it and taking Fee.” 

“Hi Joe.” Fie jumped down from the couch to put the book back, but not before stopping to look at her Dad. “I love seeing the Hollywood sign.” She told him, smiling widely. 

“Very good job.” Gabriel smiling, kissing the top of her head and taking the book to put away. 

“We still have that book?” Joe asked. 

“You will all learn to love the place you were born, and how to read at the same time. Well, where they were born. Sorry about that.” Gabriel chuckled. 

“None taken, I’m just sad I can’t be the president one day.” Joeseph shrugged, making sure Fia was by him. “Okay Fee, let’s get going.” He said, leading her out the door. “You have a tutor to show that reading ability to.” 

As the door closed behind them Gabriel looked at it for a moment longer. He pulled out a small memo book he kept and flipped to the final to do page. On it he wrote: Retire by the time Fia is 18.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it ends on a little bit of a sad note, but I had to.


End file.
